Enter the Dragon
Enter the Dragon '''is episode 13a of season two of Hero: 108. Synopsis As Big Green's hangar door opens, three Air Force planes launch. On them are Master Chou, Burly, Mano, Rosefinch, and Lin Chung, who gain altitude until they meet the attacking flying squirrel army. The flying squirrels initiate the fight, beginning with a round of explosive acorns; however, the Air Force makes evasive maneuvers and none are hit. Lin Chung, defending his and Roseinch's plane with his staff, notes that the squirrels are better armed since the last confrontation. At this time, Master Chou calls for retaliation, and the pilots begin attacking with grape seeds. The squirrels deflect the enemy fire with their tails, unfazed. Master Chou calls for the eliptical formation, but Lin Chung suspects a trap. Nevertheless, the Air Force commences with the plan, only for the squirrels to begin with a new tactic: while spinning in a tight circle, they shoot acorns rapidly, creating a wide blast radius that takes the Air Force by surprise and damages their planes. Realizing their vulnerability, Lin Chung calls for a diversion, prompting the pilots to fly into a cloud bank. Inside, the squirrels can no longer see and begin to collide, giving the Air Force a chance to escape. However, they crash land, and the squirrels, victorious, retreat. Lin Chung is left to console a disheartened Master Chou. Meanwhile, in a cave, Flying Squirrel King meets with the Commander of Darkness, who is delighted to hear that all of the Air Force planes were damaged. He is, however, infuriated that Lin Chung is not his prisoner. After promptly expelling the Flying Squirrel King from his presence over this fault, he then turns to the contents of a cauldron before him. He utters the cryptic words "it's tasty tasty. Then, wakey wakey." At Big Green, the annual talent show is in progress, which Commander ApeTrully hopes will bring cheer to the Air Force. Mighty Ray is at present atop the large calabash stage, while many humans and animals are in the audience. Though Mighty Ray's joke's are booed, he remains as the announcer for other acts, such as Rhino King's ice carving and Octopus King's juggling. Mystique Sonia, currently off the stage, holding her flute, is worried, concerned that she lacks true talent. At this time, the Commander of Darkness suddenly appears, riding a dragon, which he controls with a whip. Lin Chung objects, calling the dragons docile, but the Commander of Darkness claims that they no longer are. The dragon proves very difficult to hit, and abducts Mystique Sonia. She is quickly gagged such that she may not use her tongue, and the Commander of Darkness is already flying away. He demands a surrender by sunset, lest Big Green face his entire legion of doom. ApeTrully informs First Squad that dragons are rumored to live in the Caves of Taipetto, though those caves are very far away. Only with the help of the Air Force can First Squad reach them in time. To this end, Big Green's animal allies are rallied to help fix the planes, and a course is set for the Caves. Meanwhile, in his cave, the Commander of Darkness has firmly tied Sonia and Yaksha to a stalagmite, where he muses about making her his commandress. He also introduces her to "their" pets, several dragons, which quickly approach. By this time, Big Green's forces are rapidly approaching on their new planes. Upon the Caves of Taipetto coming into sight, the Commander of Darkness and his dragons fly to meet them. Thanks to some upgrades to the planes made by Woo the Wise and the prowess of First Squad, the two forces are fairly evenly matched. Back in the cave, Sonia finally manages to escape by wearing through the rope, rubbing it against the rock. She and Yaksha are then left to confront the mother dragon. Sonia concludes that she must be angry about whatever has been done to her babies, and that she and Yaksha will need to prove that they were not responsible for it. She realizes that the dragons communicate with noises which she had heard them make, then replicates the sounds with her flute. In the air, the Commander of Darkness commands the dragons to encircle Big Green's planes. Before they can accomplish this, however, Sonia arrives, riding the mother dragon, and knocks him off the dragon he had been riding. Lin Chung and Rosefinch catch him, preventing him from being squished on the ground, but subsequently drop him and let him roll. The Air Force lands to confront the Commander of Darkness, but the dragons land as well. Sonia, however, manages to calm them with her flute, and they promptly fly away. The Commander of Darkness, fearing for his safety, promises to change his ways and join Big Green, even vowing to do anything. With this in mind, he is given a job aiding Porcupine King with his talent show act, quill shooting. Notes *The Commander of Darkness appears to desire to marry Sonia. He later admits to having "a few issues in the romance department." *The new Air Force planes can stop without the pilots releasing their wigs. *Jumpy and Mighty Ray were allowed to ride the planes without being tied to them, despite not passing the air force test. Mighty Ray also shows no signs of air sickness like he did in The Sword of Dark Fire. *Burly now rides his own plane, rather than sharing one with Master Chou. *Not even Cat King laughs at Mighty Ray's joke, despite having once enjoyed Mighty Ray's humor. Errors *In the first scene where Sonia's bound to a rock, Yaksha's arms are in a knot to Sonia's right. In subsequent scenes, no such knot can be found. *When Sonia removes the rope bound around her mouth, she pulls it down. Although it should have come to rest on her shoulders, it instead simply falls off. *In one scene, one the Soldiers of Darkness appears. However, no Soldiers of Darkness appear subsequently, and none notice when Sonia escapes. *The mother dragon does not appear to have ever been put under the Commander of Darkness' spell. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2